headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 615
"The Dead" is the 615th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the eighth of twelve chapters in the "Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a July, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Funeral services are held for Doctor Thomas Elliot. Attending are Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Selina Kyle and Leslie Thompkins. Bruce Wayne speaks during the service, reciting one of his favorite poems. Later, Bruce is back in the Batcave, pouring over all of the evidence associated to Tommy's murder. He deduces that the Joker is actually innocent, and that someone went out of their way to make Batman believe him guilty. Nightwing drops by and shows concern over Bruce's wellbeing. He knows that Bruce has been seeing Selina, and encourages him to reveal his secret identity to her. Before long, Oracle radios Batman and Nightwing, informing them that the Riddler has just hijacked an armored car. The two heroes set aside their investigation to quickly nab him. Racing through the streets of Gotham in the Batmobile, they use the vehicle's battering ram feature to force the armored car off the road. The Riddler tries to flee, but Batman easily nabs him. Investigating the scene for further evidence, Batman is surprised to find ash from a Lazarus Pit near the wreckage of the armored car. Elsewhere, Harvey Dent, garbed in a trench coat and bandages, springs the Joker out of Arkham Asylum. Removing the bandages, he reveals that his face has been completely healed of the gruesome scarring that earned him the sobriquet, Two-Face. Later, Batman meets Catwoman at the Gotham City Zoo. Taking her into his confidence, he removes his cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. Appearances * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Catwoman * Harvey Dent * Leslie Thompkins * Nightwing * Tim Drake * Hush * Joker * The Riddler * Oracle * Thomas Elliot * * Humans * Gotham County :* Mercey Island :* Arkham Asylum :* Crest Hill ::* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave :* Gotham City :* Gotham City Zoo * Nightwing's eskrima sticks * Batmobile * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 2 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * Credits acknowledge special thanks to Mark Chiarello. * Earliest chronological appearance of Thoms Elliot. Flashback reveals first meeting between Bruce and Tommy. * Oracle makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. * This issue reveals that the man seen in bandages in issues #614 and #615 is actually Harvey Dent, not Hush. * A Lazarus Pit is a device used by Ra's al Ghul to maintain his youth and vitality. Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries